


Land of the Lost - Missing Scene 1

by ams75



Series: "Land of the Lost" missing scenes [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, RipFic, Team members in Captain Rip Hunter's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: A scene I wish we'd gotten in the second season episode "Land of the Lost".  I included some dialogue from the episode and then went A.U. so the scene that continues in the episode doesn't exist.





	Land of the Lost - Missing Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> Couldn't get this idea out of my head so I wrote it and decided to post it. Enjoy!

Sara and Jax walked determinedly forward, alert to any potential danger, Rip and Gideon brought up the rear. Sara said, “All right, Rip, we need you to tell us where Commander Steel is.”  She looked around, then back at Rip when he hadn’t answered.  
  
Rip, unsure, kept his arms low but held them in a helpless gesture, then dropped them.   “I don’t know.”  
  
Gideon looked back and forth between Sara and Jax, and checked on Rip  “The Captain’s consciousness is still under control of this place.”  She glanced back at her Captain, who still wasn’t quite himself.  She worried about him, it was unlike him to not take charge.  “If you want him to tell you what you need to know, you’re going to have to get him out.”  
  
Jax looked at Gideon and Rip as he said, “So you keep saying, but how do we get someone out of their own mind?” Sara kept her gaze forward, looking for trouble.  
  
Rip walked more slowly and without a sense of purpose, looking around the darkened ship.  He tried to shake off some of the stupor he felt as Gideon said, “We... have to remind him of who he truly is.  All the artifacts of the Captain’s former life are located in the--  
  
Sara finished for her.   “--parlour.  Maybe we could jog his memory.  Let’s go!” She sprinted forward and around the corner, Jax beside her and stopped dead.  
  
Sara stood in disbelief, Jax to her left.  In front of them, not only did she face an evil White Canary and Firestorm, but the Atom and Mick Rory with his heat gun brought up their rear.    
  
Rip felt absurdly grateful that Gideon remained so protectively close as they turned the corner and stopped quickly.  
  
“Back to your cell, Rip, you belong there.”  The Atom had never sounded so menacing.  
  
“You’re our prisoner,” Firestorm taunted, as he looked at Rip, then Gideon.  “If you’re a good boy, maybe we’ll leave something of your plaything.”  Unconsciously, Rip drew closer to Gideon and stood slightly in front of her.  
  
“And if I’m not?”  
  
Sara glanced back at him quickly, before turning her gaze back at their enemies.  
  
“Then there’ll be nothing left to share your cell,” Mick Rory said gleefully.  
  
“Do what you have to, Captain, I’ll be fine,” Gideon said bravely.  
  
“I can’t lose you!” Rip said emphatically yet quietly.  
  
“You never will,” Gideon said, not taking her eyes off the threats.  
  
“Listen to the lady, Rip,” a new voice drawled, walking up behind the team’s doppelgangers.  His gun was raised up, held in a relaxed position.  
  
Rip blinked.  “Mr. Snart?”  
  
At the same time, Sara asked, “Leonard?!?”  
  
“The one and only.”  
  
“About time you showed,” Mick grunted.  
  
“Aw, did you miss me?” He quickly lowered the gun, ready to fire and Sara looked around wildly, searching desperately for cover.    
  
“Fall back!” she yelled as the cold gun powered up but it was far too late.  
  
An icy blast swept the corridor.  
  
Their bodies fell slowly, encased in ice.  
  
With a smirk, Captain Cold walked forward slowly, aimed another blast of body numbing cold at each opponent encased in ice, and kicked each savagely, shattering them.  
  
Sara stared blankly at him and Snart smiled.  “You’re welcome.”  
  
“What? What just happened?” Rip said in wonder.  
  
“Parlour’s that way,” Snart thumbed behind him.  
  
“Dude, thanks!” Jax exclaimed.  
  
“Don’t mention it,” Leonard drawled.  “Don’t think you’re done with them, they’ll come back.  Only one way they can die,” he said, warning them.  
  
“Thank you,” Rip breathed.  
  
Snart nodded once, slowly.  “Better hurry.”  As he walked off he said, “There are no strings on me.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was a real missed opportunity to not have some version of Leonard Snart in this episode since he had been a member of the team, so here's how I wish he'd appeared.


End file.
